Wish Upon A Star
by DelicateSoul
Summary: Bella arrives at Forks, but things don't go as planned as they did in Stephenie Meyer's book. She's actually hit by Tyler's van and Edward saves her by the only way possible. But will they ever have any emotions for each other? ExB
1. The Beginning

**Wish Upon A Star**

_By: DelicateSoul_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own ****TWILIGHT.** So don't sue me!

Prologue

* * *

Edward's P.O.V. – June 15, 2003

"This place is so boring," I mumbled, browsing through my CD album for the hundredth time that day. Carlisle was at work, Rosalie and Alice went shopping, Jasper and Emmett went hunting, and Esme took a walk outside. I sighed and plopped onto the sofa, an arm over my eyes. Can this place get any worse? I mean, there's _sunlight_ in this area! We can't fit in! It's practically impossible.

"Edward!" Rosalie hollered from downstairs. They just came back from shopping I assume. In an instant I was downstairs, awaiting the glorious load of shopping bags for me to carry from the car. Instead, Alice's eyes were dazed and I was able to get a good glimpse of her vision.

_I was in the meadow, the sun sparking on my skin as I wrapped my arms around a beautiful girl with brown wavy hair and matching eyes. She leaned against me and sighed. _

"_It feels so right being here with you," she whispered. I gave a warm smile and kissed her neck gently._

"_I love you, Bella," I whispered._

My eyes blinked twice before facing reality again. Alice beamed at me and started jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

"This is so great! Edward's going to get a girlfriend! I can't wait to see her in person!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes in disbelief. There was no one out there for me. Alice caught the look in my eyes and stopped her bouncing. She sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

"You don't believe you'll find anyone, do you?" she asked. I scoffed. Of course not. I'll just happily run on by a random girl and fall head over heels in love with her. Just dandy.

"You'd better believe it," I said and went back to my CD's. I could hear her sighing in frustration. "Besides," I said, knowing she could hear me. "Some of your visions aren't accurate. Things can change, little psychic." I grinned. I was happy the way I was, not having to worry about anything. I was content with my life for eternity…right?

* * *

**I end it there! X)**

**How was it? Good? Bad? Don't flame the writer! I'm going to deviate away from the actual **_**Twilight **_**story so just a heads up! I'll update probably on Sunday or Labor Day! Have a nice three day weekend!**

**--Delicate**


	2. Greetings, SoCalled Beloved

_Wish Upon A Star_

By: DelicateSoul

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN **_**TWILIGHT**_

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews already! And it's only the first chapter, not to mention the shortest. XD Yeah, sorry it's short, this chapter. I'm not supposed to be even on the computer. And a first-hand apology: I'm ABSOLUTELY SORRY IF THE CHARACTER'S ARE OOC AND IF I GOT THE PLOT MIXED UP (I told you I would deviate away from the story)!! Bear with me. Any tips? I'd love you if you sent them! Don't worry, I'm straight. XD

ONWARD!

* * *

_Greetings, So-Called Beloved_

Isabella Swan – January 17, 2005

I woke up groggily to my first day in Forks. The first thing I noticed was that it wasn't sunny and I frowned. Something felt like the day would go wrong. I stretched and got ready for my first day of school. Hallelujah, not everyone drove a Mercedes or BMW to school. I didn't look like an idiot with my truck. I looked around and saw a lot of groups for friends chatting their mouths off.

Would I ever blend in with one of them?

"Excuse me?" I asked once inside the office. The secretary looked up and gave a warm smile.

"Ah! You must be Isabella Swan!" she said. I flushed. I didn't expect anyone to know me.

"Yes, I'm here for my schedule?" I said. She shuffled through her folders and handed me the paper. I thanked her and went out to hunt for my first period class: trigonometry. Most of my classes went by smoother than I'd thought.

Lunch time.

Yes! Half the day is over and I still haven't tripped over anything. I sat with Jessica, from trig, and she introduced me to her friends.

"Eric, Angela, Ben, Lauren, Tyler, and Mike. Guys, this is Bella Swan," Jessica said. They all smiled at me, especially Mike. I put my wallet back in my bag and began to look up until a group at another table caught my eye. With just one glance, I thought them as beautiful, even the guys. The bronze-haired one turned to look at me and sent me a glare. I stared for a moment before turning away, but I could still feel his eyes on my back.

"Hey, Jessica? Who're those people?" I asked pointing to the table behind us. She turned to look at them and back to me.

"They're the Cullen's. All of them are adopted by their father," she explained. I gave a slow nod.

"What about the bronze-haired one?" I asked.

"Oh, Edward Cullen. He's the youngest and the most gorgeous. But don't waste your time; he doesn't date at all," she said with a sniff. Something told me that she'd already tried her luck, and I sighed. If he didn't want to date Jessica, why should I bother trying to ask him?

By the time I got to biology, the only seat that was available was next to Edward Cullen. When I sat next to him, he instantly scooted his chair away from mine. Even though he _was_ gorgeous, he acted like a total jerk. But I guess I couldn't expect everyone to like me.

I let down my hair over my shoulder to place a curtain between us and I felt him stiffen, his hands clenched into fists. Strange, maybe it's my shampoo but there was no filthy smell coming from it. Edward Left the class the moment the bell rang. Mike came over with his same smile from lunch.

"Hey, Bella. Did you say something to Cullen? I've never seen him so pissed off before," he said. I shrugged.

"Maybe it's a bad day for him," I thought.

"Well, if I sat next to you, I would've been a lot nicer than him," he said. I smiled a little and walked with him to gym. I groaned. PE.

Edward Cullen – January 17, 2005

To think today would be like any other day. The girl that's been constantly in Alice's vision came to school today. Goodness gracious, she smelled so appetizing, but I couldn't find her, until lunch. I sat with my family, each talking about their own life.

_How is she? Did she catch your attention? _Alice.

I scoffed. "Yeah, but in the wrong way," I muttered under my breath. She frowned at me.

_You should have fed. _I shook my head.

_Ironic. The person you're with in the future is the person you want to feed from. How lovely. _I hissed at her. She was probably interested in one of the boys at her table.

_What's Bella looking at? _Bella, huh? I turned my head and made eye contact with her. She's so beautiful, and I know I have no right to just pull her away, so I glared at her until she turned.

_She was looking at the Cullen's? That's not a surprise. _Jessica. I tried to hide a smirk.

_Ugh, I knew she'd be looking at Edward. _I raised and eyebrow.

_Psh, if he didn't want to hang out with me, why should he want to be with her?_ I clenched my teeth and tried to block her out. It only got worse.

_Whoa, check Isabella Swan out!_

_Isabella's prettier than I thought._

_Would she be interested in me? I'm a pretty decent guy…_

_We were destined for each other. I can just feel it! _

The last thought came from Mike. I clenched my fist. He can have her; she's more likely to prefer him than me. At least he's _human_. I strode to biology and waited for the lecture to begin, until that tempting smell hit my brain as she sat next to me. I clenched my teeth together and scooted away as far as I could, so that the hunger would pass. It didn't work, and her hair falling over her shoulder to block her face made her scent even _more_ tempting. Maybe just a little taste would be enough to satisfy me…

**NO!** I tried to fight against my thirst and knew I had to get out of the class as soon as possible. I clenched my fists even harder desperately. I let out a low sigh and walked out at human pace as possible when the bell rang. The outside air was more fresh and less desirable than Bella Swan. But she just looks so beautiful. The most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my whole lifespan. Even more than Rosalie.

The last bell rang and I went straight to the office towards Ms. Cope.

"Ms. Cope?" I asked softly. She looked up and stared at me for a moment.

_My God! He's so handsome beyond imaginable. No, he's too young for me! Snap out of it, Cope!_

"Yes, what can I help you with, Edward?" she asked with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Is there any way I can transfer out of fifth period biology?" I requested, blinking a few times. She held her breath before turning to her computer. I saw her shaking her head.

_Too young, too young, too young! Oh, poor lad. I can't meet his demands._

"Sorry, Edward, but everything else is filled up. Is there something wrong with the teacher?" she asked. I opened my mouth to answer until that same scent struck my nostrils. I had to go, fast. I couldn't stand her smell anymore.

"No, I see that changing classes is impossible. Thank you so much for your help," I said and walked past her, not sending her the slightest glance. I smiled once outside.

_Greetings, my so-called beloved. And now, goodbye._

When I drove my family back home, I instantly thought of going to Alaska to the Denali tribe. I caught another one of Alice's vision.

_I laid next to Bella in the shadows of a meadow, smiling as she played with my hair. She sighed, content. _

"_I didn't think it would be possible," she mumbled. I laughed and hugged her. _

"_Anything is possible, my love," I whispered in her ear._

Alice blinked a few times. I hissed under my breath and she glared at me.

_You're going to run away, aren't you? This is plain ridiculous! All because one girl is tempting you to drink her.._

"Enough, Alice!" I shouted. Everyone turned to look at me, confusion written all over their faces. I ignored them and gritted my teeth. She looked so good that just by thinking of her even sent shivers down my spine. Even though it'd be impossible for me to conquer her love, I have a good feeling about the results if I try.

* * *

R&R Please! Suggestions are always welcome! 

--Delicate


	3. There May Be A Chance

_Wish Upon A Star_

By: DelicateSoul

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ****Twilight**

**A/N.:** Sorry. School work, the usual. Being a sophomore isn't a joke. Seriously. O.O anyways, here's chapter three! Enjoy! And no flaming…

* * *

_There May Be A Chance_

Isabella Swan – January 25, 2005

One week. One week Edward hasn't been at school. I tried to ask one of the Cullen's but they all looked too intimidating for me to approach. This is crazy; they're human but I feel as if there's something more to it. And then Edward comes back yesterday to school and continues to stare at me with curiosity and irritation. I sighed and continued driving when the signal turned green.

"Bella!!!" an oddly familiar voice cried. I stopped on the brakes as a knee-jerk reaction and a black Porsche sped in front of my car at the same time. I leaned my forehead on the steering wheel, my breath coming out in short gasps. I didn't realize I was crying until cool fingers brushed the tears away.

"Are you hurt?" the same voice asked. I turned my head and saw Edward's worried expression. Before I could speak, I blacked out. I thought it wasn't long until I opened my eyes.

"Carlisle, she's been like this for an hour," Edward's voice said, filled with concern and worry. There was a shuffling of papers.

"Alice said she'll wake up around this time," a different voice said. I groaned and rubbed my eyes before opening them and saw Edward and, I think, his father. They had the same pale features.

"Bella, are you feeling fine?" his father asked. I tried to remember the past event and nodded. I was driving from my house, thinking about…Edward, the light turned green, he shouted my name, I put on the brakes, a car almost smashed into me, and I passed out.

"How'd I get here?" I asked, looking around. Edward was nowhere in sight. Weird; he was there a minute ago.

"My son, Edward, drove you to me after an incident. So far you aren't injured physically. You may go home; I'll let the school give you an excused absence," he said, as if answering the questions in my head. I merely gave him another nod in my shock.

"Thank you, Doctor…" I trailed off. He laughed.

"Carlisle Cullen. You can just call me 'Carlisle'," he replied with a smile. I gave him a smile of my own.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said and hopped off the bed. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and I froze in place. Even though I was wearing a sweater, I could feel the ice-like temperature radiating off his hand and into my skin.

"Bella, if you're uncomfortable about anything you can come here or to my home with Edward," he said before releasing me. I nodded and walked out the door. I saw Edward leaning on the wall next to the door. His eyes were closed as if he was organizing his own train of thoughts. Jessica was wrong; he's not gorgeous. He was godly—too godly to exist that I feared he was just a figment of my imagination.

"What are you standing there for? Aren't you going home?" he asked, a hint of irritation in his voice. I narrowed my eyes in confusion at his attitude. Well, I guess it was my fault that I'd passed out on him but it wasn't my fault I was almost in an accident!

"I need to talk to you in private, if you don't mind," I hissed through my teeth. He narrowed his own eyes and that much I expected.

"We can talk right here," he stated, his eyes boring into mine. A nurse passed by and stared at us. He glared at her and she retreated to the front desk. I held back a laughter.

"In case you're still wondering why, _that's_ why," I said. He gave a soft growl, or I thought I heard, and led me towards the emergency exit. He turned around swiftly and we both stared, more like glared, at each other. I decided it was time to get down to business.

* * *

Edward Cullen – January 25, 2005

Thank goodness I'd arrived on time. If it wasn't for Alice's vision, Bella would be with all the other dead bodies in Carlisle's hospital. Still, dead, unmoving. Just the thought sent chills up my own spinal cord. I got lost in my own thoughts as her scent flared up my nose and I realized she was standing next to me. It took me a little less strength to restrain my own temptation. I thought she was going home, not standing next to a vampire who desired her blood.

"I need to talk to you in private, if you don't mind," she hissed. My eyes narrowed as a reflex. I hated being talked to like that. There was no need to go to a place where there are no witnesses.

"We can talk right here," I said firmly, staring deep into her brown eyes. I didn't realize we had company until I heard the thought.

_Aw, man! Why's he only paying attention to _Isabella Swan_? I mean, I'm not stupid but I think I deserve Dr. Cullen's son more than _she _does!_ Stupid, ungrateful, whiny nurses always got my bad side. I didn't like the way she emphasized Bella's name like the way she did. Deserve _me_? You've got to be kidding me.

"In case you're still wondering why, _that's _why," Bella said. A growl escaped my lips. She had no idea what mood that nurse had put me into and all she can do is put on a lighter tone, like she was trying to withhold her laughter. I led her back towards the emergency exit and turned around to face her. I was ready for anything she shot at me. Alice visualized this conversation.

"What do you want to talk about?" I sighed. She put her hands in her pockets before speaking.

"What were you doing behind my truck this morning?" she asked. I nearly rolled my eyes. Puh-lease.

"I was going to school, like you were," I said. Her eyes were suddenly cautious as she looked straight into my eyes.

"No, I mean why were you coming from my area? Whenever I see you're family drive home, they take the opposite direction from where I live. So what were you doing in my neighborhood?" she asked. I nearly stumbled. I hadn't been expecting such a straightforward question.

"Can't I take my own car for a spin around the town?" I shot back. Hopefully that'll be enough for her. The change of tension in the atmosphere created doubt in her eyes. I could see that she wasn't going to give in that easily.

"No, that wasn't it. You're lying to me. Are you stalking some girls around the area?" she asked. I laughed without humor. The only time I ever stalked anyone was when I was first changed. If only she knew…

"Does it matter? Why is it so important to you?" I asked out of curiosity. She looked outside and it began drizzling.

"I get this feeling from you that you're trying to protect me from any danger," she said, her face falling slightly. I took note of that.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She tried covering up her emotion but it was too fake for anyone to believe.

"My mood changes with the weather, regardless of anything. So, am I right?" she said, moving right back to the beginning topic. I tensed and so did she. What was I supposed to say? That I saw it coming because Alice is psychic? Why did I even bother to save her life?

"I'll let you ponder that question," I said, dropping the subject. She groaned in frustration and it was enjoyable to watch her annoyed. Everything about her drew me towards her. As she walked away with a last glance over her shoulder, I swore I saw a small smile appear on her face. My breath hitched in my throat. No human ever arose this feeling within me. What is it?

Awhile ago, I believed that we would never be together. But now there may be a chance for us.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I hate school. That's all I can say.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up next weekend and if not, the next.**

**Good? Bad? Suggestions? Don't flame! R&R!!**

**-Delicate**


	4. It Was Supposed To Happen

_Wish Upon A Star_

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN **_**TWILIGHT**_**. And enjoy this next chapter! Sorry if any of the characters are OOC.**

_It Was Supposed to Happen_

Isabella Swan – February 14, 2005

I thought this day was supposed to be like any other day. I _know_ this day is supposed to be an ordinary day. But define ordinary. Nothing on Valentine's Day is ordinary. Candy grams are constantly being passed out from crush to crush. The whole school's been in chaos the entire day, especially Jessica. Her mouth literally dropped down to the floor when Mike handed her a candy gram attached to a card. Mike was so shy when he handed me one. It was different from all the rest. But it didn't really matter to me, to be honest. I just took it and gave him a smile like always, and it always seemed as if he took my expressions the wrong way.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella," he said gleefully before heading to his seat next to Jessica. I couldn't help my eyes wandering towards the Cullen's table. Edward met my eyes for one second and turned away, looking at his dark-haired sister. Whatever they were talking about seemed to irritate him. I turned back. It's not like he didn't have a valentine's already.

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica said," we're all heading over to Lauren's place after school for a Valentine's party. Coming?" I took a quick look at Lauren. Something on her face looked like she wasn't interested in my presence at her house. Mike looked real enthusiastic next to her.

"No thanks, Jessica. I already have two papers due Friday and I want to get started on them. But have fun!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic as possible. I glanced over at the Cullen table and saw Edward staring at me with such confusion and turned back to get involved in a conversation with his blonde sister. I was a bit reluctant to leave when the bell rang and Mike offered to walk me to biology instead of walking Jessica to her class.

"So, what are you planning to do on Saturday?" he asked. Jessica glanced over at me with pain-struck eyes as if she was begging me to say something that would prevent him from asking me out. I turned back to him.

"I'm going to be cleaning around the house with Charlie," I lied through my teeth. Yeah, who'd fall for that one? I winked at Jessica and she smiled in appreciation. His face fell and hung his head. He remained awfully quiet throughout the whole walk.

"Mike, maybe you should go out with Jessica. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have any plans on the weekends," I suggested and went to my chair. As always, Edward's chair was angled away from mine. Biology went by like a breeze. I honestly couldn't remember what on earth Mr. Banner had been talking about. Something about mitosis and all that good stuff. As the bell rang, Edward rose up to go out of class.

"Edward, wait," I said, my heart instantly speeding up twice as fast after saying his name. He turned and looked at me, his golden eyes scorching into my own. It took me a little while before responding. I reached into my bag and pulled out a card and a paper rose and handed them to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I said, holding it out for him. He stared at them longingly which took me by surprise. After a few moments of staring, he slowly reached out and took them from my hands, his hand brushing against my own. My eyes widened and I drew my hand back. They were cold, but that's not what bothered me. When we made contact, there was some kind of electric current passing from him to me. He gave me a little smile.

"Thank you," he said and walked out. My heart stopped beating for a second. It was the first time I'd seen him smile and it was so…heart-wrenching. I'd kill to see it again. Mike walked up to me, a little cheered up from earlier and took me to PE. I literally died in football. The ball always whooshed pass my head when I tried catching it and I tripped when I caught it. Thank goodness Coach Clapp called me to rest after tripping like a maniac.

"Bella, don't be afraid of the ball. It's your friend. No go back there and show me what you can do!" he said and blew the whistle in my face. The ball is my _friend_? He has got to be kidding me. It's my _enemy_! The wind blew up and somehow the ball wound up in my hands. I looked up and I saw a strand of auburn hair fly by before it disappeared.

"Bella! Watch out!" Mike called from the opposite side of the field. I turned around and a humongous—literally, _gigantic_—senior boy was charging towards me like a bull and I was the one holding the red cape. My feet froze for impact and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact to knock the wind out of me. It never came. The only thing I felt was being gently pushed onto the ground. The same electric feeling came over my arms before the wind died down. No, way. That couldn't be. My eyes shot open and I looked around. Mike and the others had their mouths hanging.

"Bella, I didn't know you could run so _fast_! You got us a touchdown!" Mike cheered. Coach Clapp looked immensely pleased. I beamed before giving the ball to Mike, but I looked over at the building. I swore I saw his smirk before he walked away.

When I got home, I got a note from Charlie on the refrigerator.

_Hey, Bella._

_I've gone fishing with the crew from work and I probably won't be back for another week or so. There's money in the cabinet if you need to go buy some more grocery! If you smell trouble, just call me and I'll be home immediately! Love you._

_-Dad_

I sighed and threw myself on the sofa, exhausted. All that played in my head was Edward's face when he accepted my gift. It was like an angel smiling down upon me like I just saved a little kid's life. I screamed into a pillow. I shouldn't be thinking so much about him. But it was the first time he's ever spoken to me since the hospital, which was a few weeks ago. I shot up from my position. Shoot! I left my homework in my locker! And the school's closed by now! I can't believe it. I guess I'd better go to school an hour before everyone starts piling in so I can finish it. I made myself dinner and went away to dreamland.

The next morning, I drove to school, hoping that no one was there to catch me in the act of doing my homework right before school starts. I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the car and nearly tripped on the new blanket of ice on the ground. I went around my truck to make sure my tires were intact. I kicked them twice until I heard tires screech behind me. The last thing I was able to see was a blue car throwing me back a hundred feet.

Edward Cullen – February 14, 2005

Valentine's Day. A day where people at school take it too seriously. Girls fighting over about who's going to be first to give their Valentine's gram to either Emmett, Jasper, or me. It's rather pathetic that no one would just rather walk up to us and just hand one, although I'm not sure what Rosalie and Alice would do if they did. Just the thought of their face erupted a laugh from me. I opened my locker and around the door was a lot of Valentine letters, and most of them asked me to be their boyfriend. I rolled my eyes and just left them there. At lunch, Newton's thoughts irritated me so bad. He thought of different ways he could _kiss_ Bella on Valentine's Day.

_Anything planned today? Emmett and Jasper are planning to go hunting later._

"No, I was just planning to lie around in the house," I responded. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Jasper. I looked at Bella until her eyes met mine.

_Aw man! Why doesn't Bella want to go out with us? I mean, sure cleaning is important but hanging out with us is more fun, isn't it? As long as _Cullen_ isn't there, everything will be perfect. _

I looked confused at Bella. She just held my gaze. Why doesn't she want to go out with her 'friends'? Is that just an excuse just to get away from them? I turned my eyes away from her and saw Rosalie glaring at her, using Alice as a shield.

"You'd better not say anything to her, or else. I'm keeping my side of the bargain by not talking to her so you keep yours and don't harm her in any way," I hissed. She just flipped her hair casually over her shoulder and leaned onto Emmett. He just winked at me and turned his full attention to Rosalie. I sighed and waited until the bell rang. I froze on my way out.

_Now's my chance to ask Bella out for this Saturday! _From the corner of my eye, I saw Mike politely asking Bella to go on a date with him on Saturday, already planning the events ahead of time. I watched happily as she kindly turned him down. His face fell and I tuned out his thoughts because all he'd ever do is nag in his head. I took off for biology, knowing Bella would arrive sooner or later. And then she came, her scent overpowering me just it like did in January when she first arrived. She seemed a bit hesitant today, and I was just so eager to figure out why. Mr. Banner just kept droning on, and on, and on. Hallelujah when the bell rang. I got up to leave, sneaking one last glance at Bella before heading out the door.

"Edward, wait," she said and I immediately froze in my place. I turned to look at her and I heard her heartbeat soar like a frantic bird. She reached into her bag and pulled out what looked like a card and a handmade paper rose. It was just the same as all the other gifts, but from her I was more than happy to accept it. I just can't believe that she'd actually break the barrier I tried to put up between us.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said with a shy smile. I must look like an idiot, standing there looking at the gift she held in her hands. It was just so shocking. No one's ever given me a gift so special, except from my family. Before she could think I was just some staring lunatic, I took it gently from her hand and felt the soft texture of her skin. She jumped back from the sudden touch and I drew my hand back instantly.

"Thank you," I said, giving her a kind smile. I grinned inwardly when I heard her catch her breath. I fled the class fluidly and awaited what would happen in her PE class. Alice knew something was coming. Something _big_.

"Bella, I want you to show me what you've got!" Coach Clapp said. The moment she went out into the field, I saw one of the girls on her team throw the ball towards her. She was never going to catch it at that speed, and she wasn't even looking! I sped out as fast as I could, caught the ball and placed it in her hands before going back to my hiding spot. She looked dumbfounded and I'm pretty sure everyone else did.

"Bella, watch out!" Newton yelled. A round, obese-looking senior was going to tackle Bella. Oh no way. I charged, tripped the senior, and carried Bella to the touchdown area and went back to behind the building. She looked confused and so did everyone else.

_How'd Bella get over there so fast?_

_She's a BULLET!_

_I'm surprised she was able to get there without tripping over her own two feet!_

I laughed before heading on over to Ms. Goff's class. Her expression was priceless. I was really getting interested in her. She never seemed to think anything at all and it baffled me crazy.

I sat, listening to Debussy's greatest classics with my headphones all night until six-thirty in the morning when I heard Alice gasp from her room. I threw off my phones and zoned into her mind.

_A blue car swerving out of control on the slippery iced road. Bella standing helplessly in front of it. The car hits and Bella flies backwards._

I gasped and drove to school. This was mental and I know it wasn't supposed to happen. It could never happen. I won't let Alice's predictions come true. The moment I entered the school parking lot, it already happened. Bella was on the ground, bleeding to her death. I got out and ran over to her. Apparently, Tyler was the one who'd hit her and fortunately he didn't see her get hit. More importantly, no witnesses around. I sniffed the air. No human in sight. I shook her.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" I asked, checking her pulse. It was slowing down tremendously. She moaned and coughed up blood. I could see in her agonizing face that she didn't expect her life to end so soon and in an instant.

"I…didn't…get a chance…to go…to college…" she choked out, tears flowing out of her eyelids. I grit my teeth. I didn't want to change her, but I didn't want her to die not doing what she wanted to be able to do. I leaned over her, her blood practically calling out to me to feed upon her. I ignored it and pressed my lips onto her neck. I kissed her warm skin once.

"I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me for this someday," I whispered before sinking my teeth into her skin. I bit her neck and both of her wrists to speed up the process and took her into my car and drove back home. She had already begun screaming the moment I scooped her up into my arms and crashed through the doors.

"Alice! Jasper! Help!" I called, setting her on the couch in my room. They appeared at my side in an instant. Jasper was sending calming waves to both of us while he took on the most painful experience he had already taken before from Bella. Alice touched my shoulder softly as I sobbed and sulked helplessly.

"Alice, what've I done? I shouldn't have…I couldn't have…" I whispered, sinking to the floor. Alice just gave me a smile.

"She'll be all right. Remember, I could see it. And it was supposed to happen," she said.

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? R&R! Suggestions Welcomed!**

**-Delicate**


	5. You Gave Me Another Chance

_Wish Upon A Star_

By: DelicateSoul

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN **_**TWILIGHT**_**. DON'T SUE ME!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for your optimistic reviews! It's inspiration, dudes 'n dudettes!**

* * *

_You Gave Me Another Chance_

Edward Cullen – February 18, 2005

I just sat next to Bella without moving so much as an inch from her side. Alice came in time to time to check up on how she's doing. All she's done thus far is screaming her lungs out, or whatever was left alive in her system as the venom—_my_ venom—slowly killed her soul bit by bit. I wiped her tears when she started crying about not being able to fall down from the stairs and tripping over little things when she's gone. I'll admit, that was a little comic relief to all of us. Even Jasper started laughing, even though he's taking the worst pain imaginable.

"Edward," Jasper said. I turned to look at him. He gave me a pained smile. "Stop feeling so guilty. I'm taking as much as possible right now and the only thing I'm asking is for you to stop feeling as if making her one of us was the most unwise decision on your part. Like Alice said, she'll be a great addition to our family. Trust me." Jasper's eyes closed as Bella started thrashing again. Carlisle came in time to time to check up on the pace of her heartbeat. It was the third day. The _third_ day. It should've been over by now. She started gasping and moaning at the same time, suddenly turning and grasping her heart tightly with her hands.

"Carlisle!" Jasper and I yelled at the same time. We both sensed her heart was coming to a stop. He appeared in a second and placed a hand upon her chest. I could hear it slow down. _Slower. Slower. Stop_. She lay still, unmoving from her position. Carlisle waited patiently for her to awake. I heard a soft whimper and she sat up slowly. At the same time, the current of the wind outside started to pick up speed. I could tell Carlisle noticed the change in weather as well. She opened her eyes and cautiously looked from face to face slowly. I couldn't speak; somehow my voice got stuck in my throat. She was so _beautiful_. Far more beautiful than I had ever imagined. I stood up and stepped a few steps back.

"Bella," Carlisle said, capturing her attention," Do you remember anything that'd happened before you awoke?" She took some time to think and her eyes were filled with horror in an instant and the winds were blowing fiercely outside. My eyes widened in confusion. She looked down at her folded hands, not saying a word. My dead heart yearned for her to say something. I needed to hear her voice.

"Tyler's car hit me. And I felt a painful sensation," she said, trying to lighten up the mood in the room. Jasper started laughing and shook his head in disbelief. He got up and left to prevent Alice from jumping all over her new sister. The winds outside simmered down to a gentle breeze. Carlisle smiled sadly and I know I didn't have any expression on my face.

"Bella, you're one of us now," he said. Bella looked confused. She looked at her hands and twisted them this way and that before setting them down again.

"I don't understand. I'm supposed to be dead after that hit," she said. I clenched my teeth, furious at myself. Carlisle shot me a stern look before turning back to Bella. She looked back from me to Carlisle, looking for an answer from either one of us. I looked down at my feet, interested in the pattern of the carpet.

"You're a vampire, like we are," Carlisle began and paused, waiting for her reaction. I thought she would just start screaming and calling us all freaks and monsters. Instead, I heard her chuckle softly. I looked up and saw her smile for the first time since Monday. Carlisle had a smile playing his lips.

"I knew there was something different about your family. I'm just glad the worst is over," she said and got out of bed, wobbly. I rushed to her side and helped her stand up straight. The wind started picking up speed again. Carlisle nodded at me.

_I think I know her gift._ That's all he said before he left. I followed suit, helping Bella into his office. She didn't speak a word to me and I was starting to get worried. Did she hate me for bringing her into the world we live in? The world we have to keep from everyone else? I sat her in the chair in his office and moved to the farthest corner. I just couldn't leave her yet until it was safe to. She was my responsibility and if she wanted to lash out at me, she had every right to. I wouldn't fight back. Carlisle came back with two cups of blood. Human, and deer. She peered into the cups and Carlisle tensed and I did, too. Was she going to turn into a vile monster? I was becoming self-conscious and I mentally slapped myself for thinking too much. She made a disgusted face.

"Is that _blood?_" she asked, inching back. Carlisle merely nodded before stepping a little closer to her. She inched back into her chair as much as she could, her face paler than any of ours. He stopped and put the cups back where he found them. My mouth literally hung open. This was too easy. There was no way she couldn't resist the blood.

"So, you're not thirsty. I take that as good news, Bella. There's no need to tell your father that you're dead," Carlisle said, writing on his prescription pad. I raised an eyebrow. What was he doing?

"What about her strength?" I spoke for the first time. Bella gave me one glance before turning back to Carlisle. The wind blew harshly and uneasy. He considered it for one minute before a smile appeared on his face. He held out a glass stick to Bella and motioned for her to take it. I braced myself for her test of strength. But the sound of breaking glass never came. Rather, the stick just remained in her grasp as it would in a normal human's. Carlisle started laughing and Bella looked at him curiously.

"I was thinking about keeping you away from Charlie, but that won't be a problem either. See, a human is as fragile as the thinnest piece of glass available. But seeing as how you handled even a thin piece of it proves that you can be around humans, especially after the fact that you don't crave for their blood," he said, astonishment in his voice. I sighed, relieved. At least I didn't separate her from her family. He handed her the paper he was writing on.

"This is your excuse for Charlie and he can tell the school. You scraped your arm severely from the impact of the car and I had it looked and kept you for three nights at our house to see if there was any infection forming. Luckily, there were none. All I ask from you personally is that you visit us _very _often from now on," he said. She nodded and stood up to leave, then paused in her tracks.

"What about the evidence?" she asked suddenly. I grinned.

"Alice has already taken care of it. There are no traces of a lot of blood. Just tiny drops of it," he said," and the fellow who hit you woke up yesterday and I told him his car gave a severe cut to you. Don't let him know anything else and as far as I'm concerned, I am ordering you not to let anyone know of what we are and what you have become. Try walking at human pace and try running at human pace. For now, just stay with us for the rest of the week and go back to Charlie on Sunday evening," Carlisle said before exiting. Bella and I were alone in his office. She waited a moment before turning towards me.

"Edward…thank you," she whispered before walking out, avoiding my eyes. My eyes widened in shock. She was happy she turned into a monster? She was happy that she isn't _human _anymore? I followed her steps and found her up the stairs, looking around in confusion. I walked until I was next to her.

"Let me show you to my room. It's where you'll be staying at," I said and led her towards the open door. She took the time during our silent walk to look around and absorb the interior designing. I was waiting for her to say something. Maybe she did hate me and she just said that just to make me feel better. This was driving me insane. When she entered my room, she went and sat on the black sofa, looking at my music stock.

"Bella," I began. She turned her head a fraction.

"Yes, Edward?"

"N-never mind," I said, turning away from her and left the room. The wind blew gently outside the window. Esme came home and greeted me.

"Edward, how are you? I heard we have a new member. Where is she? Alice was so excited over the phone," Esme said, laughing as she finished her statement. I just motioned towards my room, where I heard her shuffling her feet on the ground. She touched my arm gently and hugged me. "Don't feel guilty. I'm proud of what you did. Come to your senses, Edward. You did something helpful." I could hardly believe my ears.

"Esme, look what she's become. Do you honestly think she wants to spend the rest of her life being a monster? She's not human anymore," I whispered. Esme just had pity in her eyes.

_She'll love you for what you've done. Just ask Alice._

She turned and went up to greet Bella. I plopped down on the family couch and closed my eyes.

* * *

Isabella Swan – February 18, 2005

I'm a vampire now. It didn't really sink in at first. I thought Carlisle was just joking but then after observing what his children did, it clicked into place. They never came to school on sunny days and they never ate. Ever. I was pretty much hoping throughout all of Carlisle's instructions that Edward would come and talk to me. Just the thought of him hating me hurts a lot. If only I didn't say I wanted to go to college, I would be floating around the clouds by now. Now I sit in Edward's room, admiring his CD collections and I have to admit, he's one heck of a collector.

"Sweetie, can I come in?" a different voice asked softly from the doorway. I turned and saw a vampire version of Snow White standing next to me in an instant. She had a heart-shaped face and her beauty was unspeakable. She gave me a hug and I gave her a small pat.

"I must've frightened you, Bella. I'm Esme, the children's 'mother' and I'm just so happy you're one of us now," Esme said, smiling at me. I gave her a half-smile. She took noticed and cocked her head to the side a little bit.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think Edward isn't happy that I've become what you are," I whispered. She frowned at me and shook her head, taking my hand in hers.

"Bella, Edward's taking it too hard on himself. He's blaming himself that he forced you into our lifestyle without giving you a choice. He didn't want to damn you for an eternity, but he'll live," she said and I broke into a smile. So, it was just guilt that was bothering him. I was relieved. She left me in my thoughts and I just sat there, looking at the ceiling's decorations and tried to find a pattern. Could I really just live like the Cullen family? A knock on the door, again, broke my train of thoughts and I saw Edward there.

"It's your room so I'm sure you have access to it anytime," I joked. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as he sat next to me. The wind outside blew a little too strong for the trees to remain straight. He smirked and looked at me. My eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think I know what your gift is," he responded, looking deep into my eyes.

"And…?" I implored.

"Your emotions control the wind," he said, leaning back into the sofa in the position I was in a while ago. I smiled in spite of all the looks I saw on his face. I really hoped he was lightening up. There was no reverse button that could just zoom me back to the past to stop all of the mess.

"Edward," I said, and he turned his eyes towards me," thank you, really. If it wasn't for you I'd probably in who-knows-where. I wouldn't be living." I had to stop him from overloading his mind with this guilt. I had a feeling I was the key to his emotions, somewhat. I think I'm going paranoid. He laughed twice without humor.

"We are not actually 'living'. Technically, we're dead, Bella," Edward responded. I poked the side of his face.

"If we're dead, would I be able to do this?" I joked, pulling a strand of his auburn hair. He fell onto my lap and my breath hitched in my throat. He smiled a crooked smile that made the wind outside blow fiercely against the protesting trees. He shrugged and when I blinked, he was on top of me.

"I guess not. Because we wouldn't be able to this if we're dead," he murmured, almost closing the space between our lips. Right when we're about to share a kiss, I see another sibling of his jump into the room and appear next to us with a large grin. Edward immediately got off and returned to his original position. She gave a sly smile in his direction and he just growled at her. I was utterly confused and I guess I had every right to be. So, this was Alice Cullen.

"Bella, Alice. Alice, Bella," Edward quickly introduced. Alice shook my hand ferociously.

"It's so wonderful to see you in person, Bella! I knew you'd come into our family, but still it feels so exciting now that I have a new sister to take out shopping!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down. My face paled if it could. A blonde boy was outside, suppressing his laughter. I hated shopping for clothes. I hated going into dressing rooms. I hate spending a lot of money on few clothing. This girl somehow _has _to understand that shopping in my language meant _hell. _

"I'm sorry, I couldn't keep her away for so long. Alice has her…_persuasion _skills," he said. Edward rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Alice, I think Bella's arm's going to fall off if you don't stop imitating a rabbit," he warned. Alice just laughed gave me a kiss on the cheek before bouncing next to her boyfriend. He just waved at me with a smile.

"I'm Jasper. You must be Bella," he greeted. I gave him a small smile.

"Hi, Jasper," I said. When I looked back next to me, Edward had already left the room and Alice followed suit. I looked at Jasper, confused. He just sighed and ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"Edward's emotions are really confused. I don't think I could even help him right now," he explained.

"Help him? How?" I asked. He smiled.

"I can manipulate people's emotions and I can feel their emotions. That's all there is to it," he said. I nodded in understanding.

"Then, what does everyone else do?" I asked.

"Alice can see into the future, and you can probably tell that she has been predicting your transformation for a while. Edward can read people's minds, and sometimes that's a pain in the…anyways. Rosalie just has her beauty, Emmett has his strength, Carlisle has his abilities of a doctor, and Esme has her compassionate love. And you?" he explained.

"Edward said I control the wind with my emotions," I said. He laughed.

"Then we're the same in some ways," he replied and waved before heading out. I decided I wanted to find Edward to explain what I really meant to say before. I walked out of the room and into the family room in…_one second_? The speed was something I was going to have to get used to. I didn't know where to start looking until I heard a sad, but a euphonic sound filling the atmosphere. The wind outside started to sway gently back and forth. I walked to the source of the music and found Edward playing the grand piano, his fingers fluidly gliding across the keys. I'll admit, he really does look like an angel in the way he plays. When he hit the last key, he held it as a fermata and turned to look at me. I walked towards him until I was sitting next to him on the piano bench.

"That was beautiful," I whispered, looking over the music sheets. He folded his hands in his lap, suddenly interested in the hem of his shirt. I gave him a soft smile before I spoke.

"You have to stop torturing yourself. I'm serious, Edward. I want to go to college and now because of you, I can do what I want to do. I don't regret leaving my human life behind to be what I've become now," I said. He looked at me like he really wanted to believe what I was saying.

"You may not regret it now, but you'll regret it sooner or later," he said. I put my hand on top of his overlapped ones.

"Edward, all I'm saying is you gave me another chance," I said and smiled at him one more time before leaving to look for Alice. When I turned to look at him before leaving the room, I saw him flash a real, happy smile in my direction.

* * *

**I got this out as soon as I could! Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? I know it was too…blech…but bear with me! There's more action soon to come! And a lot of fluff here and there! R&R! NO FLAMES!**

**-Delicate**


	6. I Trust You With My Life

_Wish Upon A Star_

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN **_**TWILIGHT!**_

**Sorry couldn't get this out sooner. Stupid, I lost the officer elections on Wednesday, I bombed my pre-calculus test, and I stressed over my English test.**

**By the way, I took some quotes from **_**Twilight**_** so major disclaimer there! And I'm sorry if there're any typos/grammar errors!**

**Anyways, here goes!**

* * *

_I Trust You With My Life_

* * *

Isabella Swan – March 2, 2005

It's strange. Really. Now that Edward and I are equal in existence, there shouldn't be any boundaries between us, right? Wrong. Edward has been avoiding me ever since I went off for Charlie's house after my transformation. Charlie just stood in his place when I entered, and I have to admit my alterations changed my physical appearance by a huge amount. My hair was now sleek and straight with a tint of red that matched with my natural brown color. My features are pale, like I could get any paler, and more angular body parts. In other words, even I think I look…good. Once Charlie finished staring, he gave me a smile of relief to find that I hadn't kicked the bucket, yet. So, now I sit in my room staring at the plain design on my ceiling. A little sleep would help me a lot right now, but Carlisle said we couldn't sleep anymore. Is this what Edward meant about regretting it later?

"Boo!" a joyful voice shouted. I shot up from bed and looked to my right and saw Alice standing next to my bed, looking down at me. I sighed in relief. I thought it was one of those annoying kids I'd had to baby-sit back in Phoenix who loved to bother the life out of me. Judging by her expression, I could tell the reason she was here is not the reason I was going to like. That much I could tell and the wind outside picked up speed little by little. She leaned over until our faces were less than three inches apart.

"We. Are. Going. Shopping," she said, each word its own sentence. I swore If I was still human I'd pale more than ever. She laughed as my face fell. I smiled a little for her. She didn't know anything about me. The wind outside stilled a little. I fell back onto my pillow. She started shaking my shoulders and whined.

"Bella! Let's go!" she complained. I started laughing.

"Alice, I don't shop," I stated. Her face fell the moment I ended my sentence and sank to the floor. I laughed at her reaction. Well, I laughed until I heard her sniff. I looked at her and her expression tore my heart in half, if I had a heart. Her face looked so anguished and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I sighed and thought of an alternate solution rather than conforming to her request. Maybe ice cream. Wait. We don't eat. Movies? Are there any good ones out there anyways? Hmm. School football game tickets with Jasper? Actually, I don't think she's into sports. I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. She just kept on whimpering.

"Alice…where's the nearest mall?" I asked, my voice muffled by the pillow. She stopped sobbing at once and gasped. I cringed at what I'd just said. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. Think of all those designer brand clothing and the _price_. God, I bet only three pairs of jeans would come out to be around a thousand dollars! The thought of just being trapped and confined within a dressing room made me want to scream. There was nothing more annoying than taking off clothes, putting on clothes, taking off clothes again, and putting on more clothes. Come to think of it, I wonder how Alice shops around the city. I could feel her hopping around my room.

"This is so great! Rosalie has to come along to help us! And the rest of the family—" she began. I held up a hand to stop her.

"_Rosalie_'s coming?" I said, my voice raising an octave. She just nodded and gave me a look of confusion. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Just the thought of dealing Rosalie for one hour gave me a huge migraine. Are vampires even supposed to have migraines? In that case, I think I hit the record for the first vampire to get one. That blonde, beautiful-beyond-imaginable model hates my guts and everyone the family should know that by now. Well, everyone except Alice. Jasper is the only one I'm positive of that knows of Rosalie's hatred because of his charisma technique.

"Yeah, she's coming. She wouldn't miss shopping for anything. I think she's coming around slightly though," she added, trying relieving the tension in the atmosphere. That didn't help at all. She was lying through her teeth just to convince me to come. It's not like I had a choice though. She'd do anything to get me to go with her. I looked at the clock. Six-thirty in the morning. I sighed and sat up from my position to get ready for school. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. I pretty much had the same feeling as everyday; Edward's not going to communicate with me, again. I thought I'd screwed it into his head that I'm okay with being changed and all that, but I guess his conscience and his dark-side are in a constant war with each other.

"I guess I'm coming along then. Either way, I'm going to lose against you," I said in defeat, getting up from the bed. Alice stared at me with such sorrowful eyes. It's like she was Edward and tried to read my mind. I turned around so my eyes wouldn't meet hers and got my stuff to get ready for school. Before I walked out the door, I paused.

"How about today, after I go over to your house? We'll go shopping," I said, trying to loosen her emotion. It worked; she smiled and gave me a hug. I laughed and patted her back before going to the bathroom.

"Oh, Bella," she said and I turned around, "give him some time. He's going through a lot right now and from you it requires patience." I gave her a reassuring smile in thanks and closed the bathroom door shut. I drove to school with the same truck, only now I was hoping a little that it would go faster than ninety miles per hour. Jessica called me on my cellphone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, it's Jess. Actually, do you mind if I asked Mike to the dance this Saturday?" she asked, caution in every word. I smiled.

"I don't mind. In fact, I hope you two have fun. I'm driving right now so I'll talk to you in class," I said and hung up on her. She should understand. I wasn't the one who told everyone I got a severe cut from Tyler's car. I sighed and pulled into the parking lot and stepped out. Jasper and Alice strode over towards me and we all walked to first period. They left and before I could go in, I was turned and pushed into the wall. Edward was standing in front of me, his arms unwilling to let me move so much as an inch. My breaths started coming out in slow gasps as his face inched towards mine.

"E-Edward?" I asked, shaking all over. My voice snapped him out of his reverie before our lips could touch. It was his turn to tremble as his arms unwillingly dropped to his sides. I touched his arms lightly and he just jumped and glared at me for a second before giving me an apologetic look. It was tearing my insides apart to see him in this kind of state. I thought I released him from all this pain of his guilt, but I guess he's been thinking about my change this whole time. It's like he's regretting his actions and that he would've left me human so that everyone will be happy instead of being in this huge mishap. If it was true, then he was breaking my heart.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispered, stepping away from me," I couldn't control myself. I promise I'll be on my best behavior next time. Truly, I will." He disappeared before I could say anything. I just stared down the hall before going into class. I was hoping Jessica would say something to me before I broke down. But she, too, was quiet and it wasn't like her. I guess if something happened between her and Mike, then I wasn't in place to ask her about it.

At lunch I sat with Jessica's group and Mike and Jess weren't sitting next to each other. Mike got into a conversation with Eric and Tyler. Jess just stared at her sandwich as if trying to figure out the chemical compounds of the bread and trying to determine whether it has a lot of calories and cholesterol within it. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I caught the three boys staring at me. Edward's growl was heard from a close distance. I flicked my head in his direction and gave him a look that said 'Don't worry. I'm not into them.' As soon as the bell rang, I got my bag and walked out the doors to biology. I sat down and let out a breath of relief. Edward took his seat next to me without saying a word and Mike hesitantly walked over to our table. I internally groaned.

"Hey, Bella," Mike greeted. I gave a smile. He seemed interested more in the color of the table rather than getting back onto the topic. I raised an eyebrow and the wind outside blew slowly.

"So, Jessica asked me out to the dance," he said. I smiled.

"That's great! You'll have lots of fun with her!" I said enthusiastically. He winced and Edward's hands clenched into fists.

"Actually, I was hoping that you were going to ask me," he said, turning red. Oh, here comes the headache. I shook my hand unconsciously under the table.

"Mike, you should say yes to Jessica," I said, my voice full of authority within it. His face fell, disappointed only to be replaced with a look of pure jealousy. Even a baby could determine his expression.

"Why? Are you going with someone else?" he whined, flickering his eyes angrily at Edward. I narrowed my own eyes. Who does this guy think he is? My _mom_? The wind outside blew harshly against the bushes. Edward raised an eyebrow in my direction. I'd better make a quick reply before Mike pushes his temper to the edge.

"I'm going to be in Seattle this Saturday and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be back in time for the dance," I said. He looked extremely disappointed.

"Can't you go some other day?" he pleaded. I shook my head.

"No, and don't make Jessica wait. It's rude," I replied. He merely nodded and slouched back to his seat. I sighed and buried my face in my hands. The day was a mess. I lifted my eyes and met Edward's confused ones. I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion as well.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and looked down. I groaned and the bell rang. My backpack slumped down against the desk as I slumped in my chair and folded my arms across my chest.

"I'm sorry. It's better like this. It really is," he said softly. I narrowed my eyes at him. So, he does regret what he's done to me. Why do it in the first place anyways?

"Too bad you didn't realize it sooner, then," I said, capturing his attention. "It could have saved you all this regret." His eyes retained the confusion.

"Regret for what?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't need to go to college, Edward," I hissed, speaking fast so no one would understand what I was saying. "If it was better for you, then you shouldn't have saved me the way you did. If it's really killing you on the inside, then you shouldn't have done it." I turned away from him, huffing out huge amounts of air. I never thought I'd see the day when I'd say something as cruel as that to him. I peeked through the corner of my eye and caught my breath. He's never looked so angry before.

"You think I regret saving your life?" he hissed. I scowled at him.

"I _know _you do," I hissed back, looking back at Mr. Banner.

"You don't know anything!" he sneered under his breath, his fists shaking under the table. I simply glared at him and leaned my head on the palm of my hand.

"Then why do you hate me the way I am right now?" I whispered, unable to hide the agony in my voice. I felt him freeze next to me and he shut up for the rest of the class. The wind outside died down to a gently breeze and I knew he could see how I felt. I hated having my emotions being spoken through the current of the wind. It made me feel so weak. The moment the bell rang, I made for the door but I didn't see the little bump on the ground and dropped my books. I sighed and bent down to pick them up but Edward was already there and handed me the books.

"Thank you," I said and walked away before he could open his mouth to speak. In PE, Mike didn't speak to me and I was fine with it. It's not like I wanted to communicate with anyone at the moment after my sudden outburst. Come to think of it, I was beginning to wish those words hadn't come out of my mouth. Alice had probably already seen it coming. I sighed as I left the girl's locker room and saw Eric leaning against my truck, looking slightly nervous. His head snapped up to look at me.

"Hey, Eric," I said with a slight smile. He gave a small smile, playing with his hands nervously.

"Hey, Bella. I was, um, wondering if you would…go to the dance with me?" he asked, turning red at the end of the sentence. My heart dropped. Rejecting a jerk was one thing, but rejecting someone who's been trying to be nice to me was something else.

"Sorry, Eric. I'm going to be in Seattle that day," I said apologetically. His smile wavered for a second.

"It's okay. Maybe next time, then," he said and walked away.

"Sure," I muttered. I got in my car and pulled out of my parking spot. Edward's car was in front of mine, waiting to pick up Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, And Emmett. Tyler's car honked behind me and he got out to come over. I rolled down my window and gave me a bright smile.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted. I smiled.

"Sorry, Tyler. Edward's stalling in front of me," I said.

"It's cool. Actually, while we're waiting, I was going to ask you something," he said and I swear I was going to puke. "I was wondering if you were going to ask me to the dance." My grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"I'm going to be in Seattle," I repeated for the third time that day, and hopefully the last.

"Yeah, Mike told me that," he said.

"Then why…?" I started.

"I thought you were just going easy on him," he replied. I mentally rolled my eyes. Boys.

"Sorry, Tyler," I said again. He shrugged.

"It's fine. We still have prom," he said and walked back to his car before a word could even come out of my mouth. I looked forward and saw through Edward's rearview mirror that he was uncontrollably shaking with laughter. I grinded my teeth together and I tried to resist the temptation to crash into his car. Surely, I won't have to owe him a new car, though. Before I could decide what to do, he sped off towards his house. I groaned and drove the opposite direction. I really didn't want to be in the same house as him. I hope Alice would forgive me for canceling the shopping trip so suddenly.

* * *

Edward Cullen – March 2, 2005

I looked at her car from my rearview mirror as she drove towards her house, not ours. Alice glared at me from the passenger seat. I rose an eyebrow at her.

_Aren't you overdoing it, Edward? Do you think it's only killing you? It's killing her on the inside that you refuse to accept her of what she's become. She's still _Bella.

I shook my head.

"If it's killing her, she has every right to hate my guts, Alice, " I responded softly. She sighed and leaned back into the seat, mumbling about how it was _my _fault that she can't go shopping with Bella. I tried to keep focused on the road rather than wonder if she's going to show up at our house later.

_She's worried about you, Edward. Your attitude's just keeping you at a far distance from her. She's distressed because you're so reticent nowadays. Stop it. I mean it. _I didn't expect this thought to come from Jasper. Maybe they're all right. Maybe I should just give up the fact that I've changed her into a monstrous creature. She's never going to live the life of a normal human, ever. And she never came that evening. I ran towards her house and sat on the branch outside of her window, looking at her burying her face in her knees.

"Edward. _Edward, stop_," she whispered, a sob breaking from her voice. My voice got stuck in my throat. Did she truly care for me that much? Was I so blind to see it while my siblings could? It's stupid, but I finally see that she's not sad that she can't become a human anymore. Alice was right. She's still herself. She's _Bella_. She's sad because everyone in our family accepted her, with the exception of Rosalie, but myself. I was causing her this despair by keeping at a distance from her. I stayed until the sun rose and ran back to the house. Alice met me at the top of the stairs.

_Take her there this Saturday. It's time to show her what she is in the sunlight. Trust me, things will go fine. _She gave me a reassuring smile before heading towards her room. I considered it and why not? It can't be kept from her for long. She has to adapt to our way of life. I drove to school and saw her drop her keys into a puddle. I rushed and picked it up for her. She just took it when I dropped it into her hand and walked away.

"Bella," I began. She whipped her beautiful face towards me.

"Are you talking to me like I'm a human or a monster?" she asked. My eyes fell. Is that what she's been thinking that was going on inside my head?

"I'm talking as if we're equals," I reassured and I saw her relax slightly from her early tension. "Actually, you said you were going to go to Seattle the day of the dance." She rose an eyebrow at me as if daring me to ask her to the dance so that she'll explode. I laughed. "I was going to go there, too, this weekend and I'm pretty sure your truck can't make it there without making a couple of stops on the way." She scowled at me.

"So, what's your point? Insulting my truck?" she asked, placing her hands inside her pocket. I smiled at her and shook my head. I leaned over her, our faces merely three inches apart. I felt her body freeze.

"Do you want to go to Seattle with me?" I asked. She nodded slightly, clearly dazed out of her wits. She looked as if she wasn't sure that this was a good idea for both of us.

"Come on, Bella. Don't you trust me?" I teased. She smiled.

"Edward, I trust you with my life," she said and walked towards her class, leaving me speechless. A smile spread on my face as I clung on to the fact that I've finally got a date with Bella Swan.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? NO FLAME.**

**Sorry I couldn't get this one posted out sooner. So much tests and my grandma was being so whiny. I'll try getting one out either this weekend or the next. R&R:)**

**-Delicate**


	7. You Thief

Title: _Wish Upon A Star_

Author: DelicateSoul

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Twilight _series whatsoever.

**A/N: **Hey, I'm back! Sorry for not posting up anything for a long time. School's a pain in the.. yeah. x Anyways, I've planned a pretty decent ending for this story and I've thought of a new plot for a new _Twilight_ fanfic. So, I'll update more on that soon. In the meantime, for all you impatient fans, let's get this story started!

_You Thief_

* * *

Isabella Swan

I could hardly keep still the whole night. The thought of Edward and me being alone together was nearly enough to drive my wits to its end. I shook my head; I was overreacting to this. But I couldn't keep a grin from appearing on my face. The whole day at school yesterday, Edward would not stop smiling at me. I'm pretty sure all the students at the school were surprised to see Edward display even an ounce of affection. Alice grinned and jumped around me, also mentioning I owe her a makeup shopping trip for ditching the previous one. I had to laugh at her stubborness. Rosalie was still as I-hate-Bella as ever. I honestly think we will never come close to being together. I got up from bed and started sketching on my sketch pad for no apparent reason. When the clock struck six-thirty, I brushed my teeth and did my normal morning routine. I wore a dark-blue tanktop with a white jacket on top and faded jeans. Simple.

The door knocked.

"Bells, I'm leaving for work today and I probably won't be back until later around eleven. Is that all right?" Charlie said. I grinned. This was working all according to plan. I hopped from my bed and made shuffling noises with my drawers.

"Sure, Dad! I'm just going to stick around the house and do my chores," I hollered back. He said 'bye' and left, locking the front door. I sighed and went downstairs to put the laundry in the machine and the dishes in the sink. There has to be _something _I could do to kill the time. When I thought I was about to go insane, the doorbell rang and I opened the door to reveal a gorgeous mythical creature. He wore a tan sweatshirt with a white collar sticking out and jeans.

"Ready for this?" he asked, leading me towards my truck. I grinned as I slid into the driver's seat. At least I got to drive the car after hours of debating on the phone. HIs speed was unbearable.

"Totally. As long as you're not in the driver's seat, I'm ready for anything," I mumbled, knowing he would hear everything anyways. He grumbled in his seat and crossed his arms. Laughing, I set the gear on 'drive' and started out towards the freeway. He just pointed his finger here and there up to the point where I wanted to snap it off his hand.

"Where are we going, by the way?" I asked, completely clueless as to our destination. He relaxed slightly and leaned back in his seat.

"A quiet, reserved place. I go there by myself when I'm stressed out," he sighed. I bit my lip from saying something that would piss him off bad. When we headed straight for a dirt-path, I started twitching slightly with worry. The place isn't dangerous, is it? I thought of venomous plants trying to swallow me alive or even wild chimpanzees thowing bananas at me with vicious strength. Edward raised an eyebrow at my current distressed position. I shook my head and put on a lopsided grin, but it poorly hid my terror.

"Is something wrong?" he asked when we stepped outside the car. I turned to tell him I was fine, but I found myself gawking at his perfect figure. He had taken off his sweatshirt and unbuttoned his sleeveless shirt. He took a few steps towards me. "Maybe it was a bad idea to take you out today," he mumbled. I immediately shook my head.

"I'm fine. Come on, are we going to stand around here all day or what?" I hissed, pushing him aside to get to the trees. I felt his presence next to me, clearly confused at my anger towards him.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked out of nowhere. I nearly fell on my face. This guy has to be joking or else he's just shown he can be pretty corny. I turned to look at him but he just had this air of curiosity around him.

"It changes from day to day," I responded, hoping it's enough to satisfy him. I was way off.

"What is it today?"

"Brown." I thought I nearly heard him snicker. My hands clenched and unclenched in a cycle. Curiosity killed the cat. Yeah, I want to kill the cat right now.

"Why brown, of all colors?"

"Brown is warm. Everything that's supposed to be brown is covered in green algae stuff here, unlike back in Phoenix," I mumbled. He took a brief moment to look at me. He pulled back a strand of my hair, tucking it behind my ear.

"Mmm, you're right. Brown _is _warm," he said. I rolled my eyes, hoping it would be silent from here on out. Unfortunately, the favors weren't turned in my direction. He shot off questions as if I had commited some heinous crime.

"What was your last pet?" he asked. I thought back. Way back. When _was _the last time I'd been responsible for anything but myself and my parents?

"A fish from kindergarten," I stated, remembering, "but it died and after the third one floated on top of the water, I'd pretty much given up on the whole intuition thing." He laughed a melodious sound that rang through the trees as it echoed. I felt a shock run through me; never had I ever heard something more wonderful than the laugh of a vampire. I had to keep that sound for memory.

"Incredible," he shook his head in disbelief, "_the _Bella Swan is able to maintain good grades, keep her house clean, and be obedient, but **cannot** take care of something as little as a fish." I laughed as his stupid praising, though I hinted a lot of marks of sarcasm in his voice. He'd be getting his payback soon. I smirked.

"Well," I began, "the _perfect_ Edward Cullen is able to be the pretty boy in school, keep a good reputation, and break all the ladies' hearts, but **cannot **even control an ounce of his own temper for his own good." He shot a dirty, but playful, look towards me, but I took the hint that he wasn't mad. Actually, it seemed that he was entertained by my remark.

"First of all, no one is perfect. Secondly, I _can _control my temper, thank you very much," he said. I laughed at his pitiful self-praise. I refrained myself from bringing up the past as my evidence to prove him wrong. It was a matter of minutes before I could see a distant light up ahead. Edward looked at me and smiled softly.

"I assume you see that we're almost there. I think you'll like it," he said. I rolled my eyes and followed him. The moment we entered the light, my breath hitched in my throat as I took in the surroundings. It was like a magical forest of a five year-old's imagination brought to life. The grass was a light shade of green with radiant flowers here and there and the sun was sparkling down upon it. Edward held me back and I looked at him for a second. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Just watch first. But promise me you won't run off once you see why I've brought you here," he said. I sighed.

"I don't see why I'm going to run off, but fine. I promise," I said, leaning on the tree. He took a deep breath and stepped out into the sun. The light was too bright for my eyes and when I opened them, I couldn't stop staring at him. Light sparkled on his skin like multiple gems embedded on it. He smiled at the warmth and turned to come back to me.

"Give it a try. You'll like it," he said, urging me. I gave him a weak smile and took a deep breath of my own before heading out. I closed my eyes and walked to the center of the meadow. I felt my head spinning and the next thing I knew, the ground was beneath me.

"Bella!!" Edward gasped, by my side in an instant. He cradled me in his arms, worry all over his face. I opened my eyes weakly and gave him a smile.

"I'm fine, Edward. It's only because I haven't been in the sun for awhile," I reassured him. He didn't look convinced and I lied down on my back on the grass, inhaling the fresh air. He copied my position. I looked at my hand and watched in awe as it glittered in the sparkling rays of the sun. Just astounding. Edward turned his head to look at me admire the sparkliness of my skin and grinned.

"Amazing, isn't it?" he sighed. I nodded in agreement. I couldn't actually describe my jumbled feelings right now. Shocked? Pleased? Surprised? Nothing. All I knew was that I'd live being like this for the rest of eternity. I didn't mind. In fact, I was overly content. It's like living in a fairytale: every kids' dream. I sat up and took off my jacket and let the skin sparkle on my arms and neck.

"Bella..." Edward began. I turned and caught him staring into my eyes, making me catch my breath again.

"W-what is it?" I stuttered. He shook his head and crossed his arms, a stern look on his face.

"Bella, you thief," he accused, pointing a finger at him. My face fell. A thief?

"What? What did I steal?" I panicked, digging through all my pockets, hoping I can find the thing he thought I stole. Clearly, I couldn't have stolen anything from him: I can't sleepwalk!

"Bella," he sighed, shaking his head. I put my hands up.

"I swear I'll find whatever I took! I think I don't have it right now!" I yelped, furiously turning my jacket inside-out and looking through my jean pockets. He started laughing.

"Bella, you are completely absurd," he said. I looked at him, clearly confused. He smiled softly. So..._lovingly_.

"Okay! I don't remember what I stole! I think it's at my house," I said, shakily. He shook his head again.

"Bella, you have what you stole right now. Right at this moment," he said. I think I'm going cross-eyed. What on earth was he talking about? I had no jewelry, no money, not even his music sheets.

"Well then, _when _did I steal this object?" I asked. He took a moment to think. I waited patiently, praying silently that the time will give me a clue to remember what I took.

"You stole it the first time we met," he said. I cocked my head to the side. I never took anything from anyone that day as far as I know, but because he was the vampire and I was the human at the time, I could've sleepwalked to his house and jacked something with my knowing. I slumped my head.

"How much is the damage?" I mumbled. He laughed again.

"Silly Bella. It's priceless. I can never fix a price upon it," he said. My eyes widened. This guy was joking, right? Was he going to send me to jail for the rest of my life?

"I'm too young to go to jail! Don't send me there!!" I begged, folding my hands, actually _begging_ on my knees in front of him.

"Bella, Bella. You didn't steal an object," he said. I begged even harder.

"Just tell me, Edward! I promise I'll make it up to you somehow!" I said. His expression turned soft again. He put a caressing hand on my cheek.

"You stole my heart. Again I say, _you thief_," Edward said, stroking my face gently.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? R&R! No flames!! Ideas are always welcome!**

**I am sincerely SO sorry I haven't been able to post this chapter up sooner. Forgive me!! begs**

**--Delicate**


	8. Forgive&Forget

Title: _Wish Upon A Star_

Author: DelicateSoul

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Twilight _series whatsoever.

**A/N: **Currently in Vegas 'cause it's my Spring Break! Whoot! sleep-in time! Also, go check out IrisedLuna's story! I love the critique she gave me.

_Forgive&Forget_

Isabella Swan

If I was still alive, my heart would've jumped out of my chest in joy. I shook my head. Maybe I was still dreaming. Maybe this was all a dream. But his fingers trailing my face was more than enough to prove I was still awake. How could I, an ordinary girl (or used to be), capture the heart of a gorgeous man? It was too impossible. But his eyes never left my own, and I saw his emotions. Bliss, content, gentle,..._love_. I could die today and still be content, whether I may end up in heaven or hell. My eyes were lost in his soft, golden eyes, like my own little fairytale being brought to life within them. He tucked a few strands of my hair behind my right ear and my face was completely visible, along with my vulnerable look plastered on my face.

"Bella, answer me. _Please_," Edward whispered, his lips barely moving. But how did I feel about him? I can't breathe properly around Edward. I can't even think when he's around. Not to mention that he makes my dead heart jump out of its socket everytime we meet. I smiled at him.

"Believe it or not, I've fallen hopeless in love with the _imperfect _Edward Cullen," I said, emphasizing 'imperfect' just to annoy him," even though I may not be the best choice for you." I swore I saw his anger go from bliss to angry.

"Why wouldn't you be?" he demanded, clenching my wrist in his hand. I looked at the sky, then at his flawless face.

"Look at me. And then look at Rosalie. Do you honestly think I'm what's best? I've been nothing but imperfect. You can choose all those other girls better than I am who can actually walk in a straight line without tripping over an invisible object," I said and as harsh as that sounded, I knew it was all true. Edward clenched his jaw.

"I don't care about other girls. I never have and I never will. You're the only girl I've ever cared about. I've never needed a perfect girl in my life and I never will," he stated firmly. I just gave him a disbelieving look.

"You never will? How can that come out so easily? You don't know what's going to happen in the future, Edward, and neither do I," I countered. He leaned his face close to mine, our noses barely touching.

"I don't care what happens in the future. I know that I only want you in _my _future," he whispered. I lost all my will to fight back at him and could only stare back at him with shocked eyes. He smiled.

"Edward," I whispered. He waited for me to continue and I just grinned at him. "I love you, too."

He cupped my cheek and pressed his lips against mine softly. Somehow my arms automatically wrapped around his neck in response. The wind swirled around us smoothly and he broke the kiss to hold me against his chest.

"And here you called me the thief," I mumbled. He laughed.

"And what have I stolen?" he asked innocently.

"You stole my first kiss, stupid vampire," I said with a smile. I felt him grin and held me tighter. I sighed into his shirt; I've never been so happy in my entire existence.

"You know you're one, too," he joked. I rolled my eyes; that was at the back of my mind.

"Does it matter right now?" I whispered. He stroked my hair from the top of my head to my back.

"No, no it doesn't," he said. I pulled away from him, just remembering, and glared at him. He looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Your attitude since the moment I arrived here. It still bugs me," I said, crossing my arms. He smiled at my anger.

"You look cuter when you're angry, did you know that?" he asked.

"Hey, don't change the subject!" I said, waving a finger at him. He laughed and tried to put on a serious expression.

"What can I do to alleviate you're anger?" he asked politely while snickering. I blew my hair out of my face.

"You can apologize," I suggested. His face came towards me again.

"I'm sorry about my behavior towards you. Could you forgive me for that?" he blew in my face. I was frozen stiff for a moment and leaned back with a laugh.

"Yeah. Forgive and forget. That's the plan," I said, standing up. He frowned but got up anyways.

"Going so soon?" he asked. I looked at the sunset and I realized that I'd never noticed how red it looked.

"It looks like blood," I whispered, turning a little pale. He caught me when I stumbled backwards.

"You don't look so well. Do I need to take you to Carlisle?" he asked, touching the side of my face with the back of his hand. I shook my head and managed to balance myself. If I didn't go home soon, Charlie would never let me see the lights of day ever again.

"Better take me home if you don't want Charlie to lock me up in my room," I warned him. He laughed, but complied anyways.

"Can you run?" he asked. I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Without tripping? No," I said. He laughed and pointed to his back, bending down to my height. At first I thought he was insulting my height, until I got the message.

"Come on, scared vampire, get on my back," he said and I complied with it. "Ready?" I didn't think I was, but he left me no time to answer: he'd already taken off running like a speedy train. We were back at my truck within a few seconds and I was able to breathe again.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" he asked while waiting for me to climb down, but I couldn't. My muscles refused to move. "Bella?"

"I can't move," I peeped. He reached and managed to pry me off of him, placing me against the base of a tree. If I was still human, I would've barfed by now. Too bad there wasn't anything in my stomach.

"Are you okay? You look really pale," he said. I nodded and inhaled a large amount of oxygen.

"I'm fine," I said shakily. He looked unsure and stood up.

"You're in no condition to drive. I'll take you home," he said, helping me to my feet. I was about to protest until he waved my car keys in front of my face. How did he get that out of my pocket?

"You suck, you know that?" I groaned as he opened the passenger door for me. He grinned and closed it.

"And you love me for it," he laughed. I had to admit that was true. Right before we left the meadow, I swore I saw a pair of red eyes staring right at me.

**How was it? I updated yet again for the second time this year!! Yay! If this was too short, I'm really sorry! But, good news is I'm finally on summer break so I'll probably have more time to update! Thank you my fellow dedicated readers! R&R! Critiques are welcomed! NO FLAMING!**

**--Delicate**


End file.
